koeifandomcom-20200223-history
History Mode
History Mode is one of the new modes that was created for Fire Emblem Warriors. Description In this mode, the player relives various battles from previous games in the Fire Emblem series. The player will be seen on a map with a main Lord, with sprites taken from Awakening and Fates. There are various enemies spread throughout the board, some of which will block other enemies, requiring other battles to take place as well. These battles each have a theme, similar to battles in Adventure Mode from Hyrule Warriors. Battle Types *Targeted Elimination (Defeat certain captains to unlock the enemy fort). *Ally Rescue (Save allies to unlock the enemy fort) *Fort Siege (Capture specific forts to unlock the enemy fort) *Fort Defense (Defeat certain captains and keep forts under control to unlock enemy fort) *Pincer Escape (Similar to Targeted elimination, but facing two armies) *Shadow Elimination (Defeat Mages and Shadow Clones to unlock Enemy fort) *Rendezvous Disruption (Similar to Targeted Elimination, but if specific units meat up with Captains, they'll be strengthened) *Recruitment Battle (An NPC must be escorted to recruit Rouge forces. These forces must be defeated or recruited to unlock enemy fort) *Arena (The player must face a series of increasingly difficult battles. They must survive three in order to get out earliest) *Timed Onslaught (The player must defeat as many enemies as possible within the time limit) *Timed Attack (The player must defeat a certain amount of enemies within the time limit) *Gold Rush (Similar to Timed Onslaught, but gold is more common) *Villager Rescue (The player must rescue villagers. Any who are rescued then become a different fighting class. After this, the enemy fort can be accessed) Battles have rewards, with some having additional rewards that require the player to complete the battle with an S-Rank. Additionally, some levels have two of Anna's Mementos. Some levels have restrictions, requiring the player use characters of a certain movement type, weapon, gender (barring Robin and Corrin), or game of origin. The player must defeat a specific enemy to clear the map. Completing the first two maps will unlock Female Robin and Male Corrin costumes, respectively. Clearing the third map unlocks Exalted Falchion's scroll, and clearing the last two maps unlocks Lyndis and Celica. List of Maps Base Game *Invisible Ties from Fire Emblem Awakening (Unlocked by completing Chapter 5) *The Path is Yours from Fire Emblem Fates (Unlocked by completing Chapter 13) *The Dark Pontifex from Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon (Unlocked by completing Chapter 15) *Noble Lady of Caelin from Fire Emblem (Unlocked by completing Endgame) *Together to the End from Fire Emblem Gaiden (Unlocked by completing Endgame) Updates *Hero Challenge Fire Emblem Fates DLC *Grief, based on Mother *Land of Gods *Cold Reception Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon DLC *A Brush in the Teeth *Princess Minerva *Knorda Market Space-Time Distortions Upon completing the map, Outrealm Portals will appear on the map. Upon meeting special requirements (defeating the boss, defeating the boss with an S Rank, clearing all battles, and clearing all battles with an S-Rank), as well as advancing far enough in story mode, characters from across the games will appear. These will offer high leveled missions that grant the player great rewards, including scrolls and opus that will increase the Personal Weapons' power. The conversations of these distortions are modified conversations from previous Fire Emblem games, including games that aren't featured in the game, such as the Tellius games. Substitute Characters Throughout the History mode maps, the scenarios retell the previous Fire Emblem stories. However, some characters are replaced for either not appearing in Warriors or randomly. Anna's Mementos Throughout both Story and History Mode, Anna can be visited during battles to unlock mementos (similar to the Gold Skullutas in Hyrule Warriors). Obtaining Mementos adds pieces towards in-game illustrations. If all the pieces of an illustration are collected, an incredibly high leveled mission is obtained. These missions are the story of the maps compressed into one battle, with Anna and her sisters joining the enemy. The DLC Mission takes elements from the three maps that are released. Clearing any of these battles will instantly unlock Anna. Each mission also limits the characters that can be used. Note that all missions limit the characters used until the mission is cleared at an S-Rank. Rowan, Lianna, and Anna can be used on all of them. *Warriors Against Fate: Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Lissa, Frederick, and Cordelia *The Path is Yours: Corrin *Fight of the Hero King: Marth, Caeda, Robin, and Leo *Distant Light: Chrom and Robin *Within the Heart: All characters except Celica *A Burdened Heart: Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. *''Shadow Dragon ''DLC map: Tiki, Lyn, and Celica. Category:Gameplay